


Anaman Càraid or Twin Souls

by SiriuslyAMarauder



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyAMarauder/pseuds/SiriuslyAMarauder
Summary: Sorcha MacRae is the daughter of Duncan MacRae, one of the original nine of SAMCRO, and now President of the Raleigh, NC charter. Growing up as both a biker Princess and daughter of her mystical heritage, she learned to walk alone. However, that changes in one night. As her world literally burns down in front of her, the dreams start and she's now on a quest to bring balance to both her worlds.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Anaman Càraid or Twin Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except my own characters and ideas. The great Kurt Sutter created this lovely world for all to enjoy and play in. These are his gifts to humanity and I can only hope to do it justice. This is also inspired by the lovely nmikyska and her story Extreme Ways. I highly encourage you to read it if you haven’t the pleasure yet. Thank you. 
> 
> Any translation needed will be at the end of the chapter.

Sorcha MacRae sat her lips pursed together in a thin line, biting back a cranky yet witty remark in response to the joke her boss just made in the stifling meeting room. Why she agreed to do this job was a mystery to her. Her auburn hair which normally flashed like a crackling fire in the direct sunlight, was even dull. Her fingers idly twirled the pen around in an effort to keep herself awake. She had to admit to herself that she’d managed to make the last weekends events disappear from her appearance. Her makeup was perfectly applied, her very crisp Prada pinstripe pant suit was a definition of sophistication. The black stiletto heels, sexy but practical for an office environment, were also designer. A gift from her father when she got the job in Raleigh. Looking at her, no one would guess her connection to a motorcycle club much less the Sons. Her tattoos had been expertly placed so to be hidden by any sort of clothing unless she wanted to reveal them.

Sorcha looked at the clock with a sigh, it had only been ten minutes since this had started. Recalling her schedule in her mind, she had another hour and twenty minutes before this ended and she could go back to her desk. Her glance fell to her notepad, which wasn’t marred by notes from the meeting, but by the Celtic knot she had become obsessed with since seeing at her grandmother’s house over the weekend. The memory flooded her as she spaced off, not really needing to be there to take notes.

_Sorcha walked into her grandmother’s house after the hard day at work. It had been a long one as the air conditioning had quite just in time for her last three hours of her shift before the weekend could start. “Seanmhair?” She called softly as to not startle the ancient woman. She’d always been jumpy as far as Sorcha could remember._

_“In the kitchen lasair bheag.” The willowy voice called as the smell of chocolate wafted into the living room. Sorcha walked in._

_“Smells good Seanmhair.” Sorcha smiled. The older woman smiled softly._

_“Making your favorite. Thought you might need it soon.” Sorcha nodded in response. It wasn’t the first time her grandmother gave her the feeling she had a sixth sense. She didn’t think she was due for her period soon but between the club and work she was stressed so who knew? Sorcha sat at the kitchen table noticing her grandmother’s grimoire open. On the page was a celtic knot she’d never seen before._

_“Ah, I see you found it. It’s a lover’s knot. Given between lovers to promise eternity or can appear to those who are destined to find their soul mate or twin soul.” Her grandmother smiled noticing what she was looking at._

_“But it hasn’t appeared to me yet. I just saw it for the first time today.” Sorcha protested. Her grandmother shook her head._

_“You were drawn to it.” She stated simply as if that explained it all. Sorcha shrugged not bothering to try to get more of an explanation out of her grandmother._

_The front door opened and a rather striking tall man stepped into the living room. He had a bit of an accent, a mix between the normal southern slang and a hint of Scottish._

_“Sorcha? You here?” He asked calling in. Sorcha got up from the table as her grandmother’s eyes twinkled._

_“Yeah Dad. I just got home.” Sorcha called as she went to her father. Duncan MacRae was dressed in his leathers and kutte._

_“We need you at the clubhouse.” He said urgently. Sorcha nodded._

_“Let me get outta these clothes and into something more comfortable.” She said heading to her room._

Sorcha smiled as the memory faded back into the present scene of the meeting room. She had gotten a tattoo of that same knot the next night, mesmerized by its intricate design. It sat right above her left breast above her heart. That’s when the dreams had started. Sorcha just shrugged them off though, convincing herself that the dreams where her subconscious telling her she was lonely.

Hours later, as she was on the way to her small but sporty brand new Camry, a birthday gift to herself, Sorcha felt her tattoo sting as if it had just burned her. Shrugging, she picked up her phone which had started to ring.

“Sorcha?” A voice she recognized as her father’s VP.

“Jesse?” She questioned.

“Look, Operation Utopia has gone south and I don’t mean the border. Your Dad wants us to meet up and you to go to Charming. To the mother charter. Talk to Piney and give him what I’m going to give to you. Whatever you do, don’t go back home. There’s nothing there.” Jesse impressed.

“Alright, where?” She asked knowing better than to ask more than that at the moment.

“That small coffee shop near your work.” Jesse told her. “How fast can you get there?”

“Five minutes.” Sorcha answered getting into her car.

“Good.” He replied shutting off the phone call. Sorcha drove to the coffee shop, a feeling that her life was now a special passenger on the roller coaster from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Seanmhair - Grandmother
> 
> lasair bheag- Little fire


End file.
